Oracle Files: Ace Drummond 1
Characters * Liv Cavanaugh * Angie Aimes * Ace Drummond Location * R&R, Cedar Creek, PA * February 3rd 2017, 1811 Local Time VOX Archive * Ace Drummond: clatter, liquid pouring, glass clatter Okay... Here. Drink this. * Angie Aimes: Tea? You think I need tea? * Ace Drummond: Well you clearly don't need anymore booze, girl. Now, sliding on tabletop drink. * Liv Cavanaugh: I'd do it, Angie... Otherwise she might go get your mother. * Angie Aimes: clatter Fine... light hiss Oh, that's hot. blow Has she always been so bossy? * Liv Cavanaugh: Uh... yes? chuckle What? Are you saying you're not bossy? * Ace Drummond: chuckle No. I know who I am, but you were about due for a glare. sigh Alright, Angie... From the top now. What's the problem? * Liv Cavanaugh: Yeah? Why make the- what? Six hour drive(?), from Gotham to Cedar Creek? Just to come talk to us? No... What's got you so spooked? * Angie Aimes: sigh I... I didn't drive... I, uh, I took other means. Anyway, uh, chuckle, sigh here goes: I'm a lesbian. 4.3 seconds Didn't you here me? * Liv Cavanaugh: I heard you, but... uh... How do I say this, Ace? * Ace Drummond: scoff You're not a lesbian, Angie. Trust me. * Angie Aimes: I am though! I have a girlfriend and everything. * Liv Cavanaugh: Well, uh... congratulations? * Angie Aimes: No! Not congratulations!! I don't need that! That's the last thing I need! * Ace Drummond: sigh What do you need? * Angie Aimes: I need you two to beat some sense into me. I don't do relationships! * Liv Cavanaugh: Well there was that boy in- * Angie Aimes: sigh I was figuring things out. I didn't know who I was or what- groan Come on! You two both know I'm asexual. * Ace Drummond: sigh I think I can see the problem here. * Liv Cavanaugh: You do? * Ace Drummond: Angie got drunk and expletive some drunk hipster in an experiment phase. Now, Angie's scared she's a lesbian. That about right, Aimes? * Angie Aimes: clatter, click, screenswipe, screenswipe, screenswipe, screentap Look! See! That's her! * Liv Cavanaugh: Yeah, definitely looks like a hipster to me... * Ace Drummond: Wait... Isn't that your sexy neighbor? * Liv Cavanaugh: gasp Ace! * Ace Drummond: I'm married, I'm not dead... I can appreciate beauty. Yeah, she's definitely in the spectrum, by the way. She was totally looking me up before she saw my ring. * Angie Aimes: The spectrum? * Liv Cavanaugh: chuckle She's gay... or bi... or whatever. So, you hooked up with your neighbor? So what? She knows your situation, right? Talk to her. What's the problem? * Angie Aimes: Problem? No problem... Problems. sigh I don't even know where to begin... There's a lot going on right now and this... this is only the least of my problems! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Aisling Drummond and Olivia Cavanaugh. * Story continues from ObMod: Deja Vu 27. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Liv Cavanaugh 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ace Drummond (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Olivia Cavanaugh/Appearances Category:Angie Aimes/Appearances Category:Aisling Drummond/Appearances Category:Shadow Risers/Appearances Category:Cedar Creek/Appearances